30 días de relato
by Sentimental Melody
Summary: Reto de "30 días de Perryshmirtz" el cual yo tomare porque honestamente me ah llamado la atención este reto –además de que soy fan de la pareja- y estas cosa consistirá en 30 relatos donde nuestros protagonistas: Heinz Doofenshmirtz y Perry (dependerá cual capitulo sea ya que en algunos será ornitorrinco o humano) y esto contiene -slash- chico x chico posibles Drabbles u One-shot
1. It all starts with a feeling

_Bueno gente vengo a presentarme por este fandom, y como verán eh tomado este reto ya que me ah llamado la atención encontrarlos por aquí en Fanfiction eh ya ven aquí estoy para intentarlo pero voy aun buen ritmo por ahora ya tengo 8 capítulos que escribí el día de hoy pero es uno por día o así yo lo agarrare -solo me faltan 22 capítulos :'D - y bueno espero que les guste como va quedando mi lado del reto_

_Sin mas disfruten sus lecturas~_

_P.D Puede a ver mas cosas románticas que de amistad ya que me gusta esta pareja_

* * *

**1. ****Todo comienza con un sentimiento**

**P**osiblemente era extraño ver a esos dos amigos cómodamente en aquel sofá viejo que aún conservaba Heinz pero ambos habían decidido darse un descanso ese día –o al menos lo que quedaba de este- para que las heridas de cada uno al menos reposaran por un momento de paz donde no resultarían lastimados o esa era la esperanza.

Doofenshmirtz miro a su acompañante que estaba arrecostado aun lado de el sacando una sonrisa leve que tuvo que borrar al instante, admitía que le agradaba su compañía pero aun no se acostumbraba aquel sentimiento; suspiro antes de volver su mirada hacia la televisión dejando de prestar atención al programa de comedia para hacerse una simple pregunta:

"¿Qué era lo que sentía?"

Poco a poco se daba cuenta de que eso que le pasaba a sus emociones ya no era odio sino algo mucho mas cálido, algo que le hacía sentir feliz al estar cerca de Perry el ornitorrinco, ya habían pasado los límites de la normalidad al pensar eso hasta recordar algo importante

_Todo comienza con un sentimiento_

El 1° capítulo de su vida con aquel mamífero semi-acuático había empezado con un sentimiento: Odio. Como cualquier enemigo debía odiarlo pero al pasar los días con el se había dado cuenta que ese odio se había convertido en algo mas cálido, algo que no comprendía

Nuevamente suspiro, vio la televisión sin entender la escena que acababan de pasar pues bien andaba un poco distraído en ese momento solo entendía que pasar un rato con su "enemigo" era algo reconfortante para el

**-¿Perry el ornitorrinco?-**

Solo sonrió reflejando calma absoluta acariciando la cabeza de su enemigo, este había caído dormido seguramente por toda la semana que ambos no habían descansado de ese "trabajo" siguió mirándolo confirmando lo que temía: había dejado de sentir odio para cambiar a un sentimiento más cálido. Pudo saber de qué sentimiento se trataba: amistad. Ahora veía a Perry como el único amigo que sentía que no merecía pero de alguna forma el destino se lo concedía


	2. Reasons

**1. ****Razones**

**B**uscaba razones al menos unas pocas para poder pensar que seguía cuerdo ante tales ideas, se mojo la cara con agua fría para despertar del trance de tener que decir algo que parecía a ver salido de un libreto tan corto y tan malo ya que eran por dos razones: no sabía cómo decirlo y no sonaba el mismo. Por tercera vez volteo a mirarse el espejo no para mirar su físico sino para ensayar sea lo que sea que su cabeza le digiera

**-Perry creo que eres un gran amigo- **ladeo la cabeza en forma de negación no le había gradado tal cosa **–Perry creo que eres como mi amigo- **otra vez negó para el mismo no parecía algo salir de el mismo aun cuando fuera ideado por su cabeza

Un suspiro más contra el espejo, otra remojada más a su cara como si fuera una rutina de esa mañana; no pudo evitar reír, tenía una sonrisa torpe que mostraba en su reflejo solo que no lo admitiría no admitiría que le estaba dando demasiada importancia al asunto de tener que expresarle al ornitorrinco que lo veía como un buen amigo

**-"Tal vez haya más razones para poder decirle esto en otro momento"- **pensaba saliendo de ahí como seria la rutina por la tarde armaría otro plan malvado para que su enemigo viniera y tal vez el podría darle razones por las cuales debía decir aquello aun cuando no se lo digiera directamente

Solo buscaba más bien una excusa para no escuchar aquellas razones que eran demasiado coherentes para provenir de él con aquella situación algo "especial" que ahora sufría


	3. Logic

**_Lógica_**

**E**l era alguien que usaba mayormente la lógica, aquello que lo ayudaba a resolver un problema pero a veces la lógica lo abandonaba cuando sucedía esos momentos, era tan raro ver a Doofenshmirtz así de mimoso con él la lógica no le entraba, simplemente no entendía por qué le hacia esos mimos ¿En verdad no se daba cuenta de que solo era un torpe disfraz de perro?

**-Pero que lindo cachorro, tu eres muy bonito si, si lo eres-**

Y toda su lógica se había desechado a la basura al ver esas acciones con él y por reflejo involuntario ante una caricia gruño pero de una forma leve y adorable solo ganándose más mimos de su enemigo quien no usaba algo de lógica aunque siendo sinceros el ya había desechado toda posibilidad de usarlas al sentir las caricias solo por ese momento ignoraría lo que quedaba de lógica y se dejaría mimar por esos escasos momentos


	4. Errors

**Errores**

**T**odo mundo los cometía eso los volvía seres humanos pero él era propenso a equivocarse casi siempre lo que ah muchos los desesperaría el sacaba provecho de su equivocación no solo para "mejorar" como la mayoría de las personas lo vería y el, bueno el solo lo veía como una ventaja para siempre tenerlo ahí como su empleado temporal por ese día, le había prometido que no haría nada malo si le prometía que usaría esmoquin para limpiar el lugar algo que jamás pensó que aceptaría y que ahora podía disfrutar

**-No te olvides recoger las partes rotas de las jarra, un pequeño error mío al haberte aventado contra ella pero ya tengo quien la limpie-**

Escucho aquel típico "Krrr" que pudo notar que venía de un tono molesto, solo sonrió como malicia lo que disfrutaba a veces de ser un villano

**-De tus errores aprenderás Perry el ornitorrinco así que no te quejes y a trabajar- **reclama como si fuera su jefe aunque se sentía así en ese mismo instante

Si, disfrutaba sus errores


	5. Secrets

_**Secretos**_

**T**odo mundo tiene sus secretos y Perry no era inmune a ellos, había cosas que debía ocultar como era ser un agente secreto nadie se podía enterar, de que veía a su jefe como un padre aun cuando este no pareciera captar ello, que tenía un raro gusto por el color naranja y el azul verdoso –como era su cabello- y justamente lo que era su mayor secreto: Estar enamorado de Heinz Doofenshmirtz.

Todo mundo oculta sus secretos y el los tiene bien guardados dentro de sí mismo, la única forma en que podrían descubrirlo era leyendo sus ojos ya que sus labios casi siempre estaban sellados

**-Agente P, Doofenshmirtz trama algo ve y detenlo-**

Se cuadra como soldado antes de despedirse de su jefe, otro secreto suyo hacia desde hace poco era durar más las idas con Doof excusándose con cosas que el otro simplemente terminaba aceptando

Secretos incluso hasta el los tenia


	6. Enemiesfriends

_**Enemigos/amigos**_

**E**llos dos eran un caso que era bastante extraño ya quien los conociera bien podría definir su relación en una palabra: odio. O al menos así era antes ya que estos se encontraban juntos haciendo ejercicio que imitaban seguramente por una chica esbelta que ponía los ejercicios. Ambos siguiendo el ritmo al subir el volumen de la televisión simplemente seguían siendo enemigos pero a la vez eran unos grandes amigos

**-Perry el ornitorrinco ¿te gustaría una bebida energética?-**

**-Krrrr- **niega con la cabeza por si las dudas

**-Oh vamos debe a ver algo que quieras tomar, recuerda que este día no hay planes malvado ni peleas solo un día de descanso-**

Sonríe para sí, no se había dado cuenta cuando empezaron a ser amigos en esos momentos donde se podían ver sin que nadie los observara así conviviendo ambos en armonía incluso rara vez se quedaba ahí con él hasta tarde para dormir con él en aquel sillón donde a veces terminaban desvelados por ver tantas películas

Apunto la televisión donde aparecía justamente un comercial de una botella de agua, al parecer el otro entendió diciendo que volviera en unos momentos, tomo asiento en el sofá descansando por el momento le agradaba que ahora fueran enemigos-amigos era un caso especial entre ellos que agradecía que sucediera


	7. Starting

_**Partida**_

_Era raro no verlo ahí_

_Era extraño no pelear contra el_

_Simplemente no se adaptaba a la realidad_

_La O.S.B.A los había alejado_

_Ya no lo vería más_

_Y aquel gruñido al cual se había acostumbrado_

_Tal vez no ya no regresaría jamás_

**-¿Cuándo volverás de tu partida?-** murmuraba asomado desde el balcón esperando a que volviera…

Que aquella partida solo fuera temporal y volvieran como antes, un antes donde al menos estaban juntos de alguna forma, tomo aire aun mirando al cielo recordando los viejos tiempos

_El adiós nunca seria facil_

_Menos para el_

_Perder ah alguien importante_

_Era algo que no podía superar_

_Lo amaba realmente, sentía algo por el_

_Pero ahora su partida le impedía_

_decir esas dos simples palabras_

**-Te amo**_- susurro al cielo esperando una respuesta_

_Simplemente, apestaba su partida_


	8. The word on

_**Las palabras sobran**_

**E**l era callado casi nunca hablaba, sus labios casi siempre se encontraban sellados por el silencio pero no necesita palabras para expresar lo que sucedía, al menos con Heinz Doofenshmirtz no era necesario hablar ya que sabia como leerle los ojos, una desventaja para las situaciones donde debería fingir no sentir nada, aun cuando se delatara por sí mismo; las palabras siempre sobran entre ellos dos ya que con unas miradas cómplices era más que suficiente para reflejar lo que les pasaba algo que en ese momento quería que no pasara

**-Vamos Perry, tu puedes acabar con todo esto-**

Ni siquiera sabía cómo habían acabado en un inicio así ¡¿Por qué se le ocurría atraparse con él?! ¡No existía mucho espacio entre ellos! Se sentía totalmente incomodo en esa escena, no se podía mover ya que no se lo permitía ¿Por qué le estaba haciendo esto? Solo quería un día normal, un día normal donde Doof no terminara haciéndolo sentir así de _raro_;juraba que cuando saliera de ahí se las pagaría de alguna forma. Negó con la cabeza reafirmando que no diría nada, estaba aun enojado con el por un "accidente" –si es que lo fuera, sabia claramente que él había sido el causante de una de sus heridas musculares por aventarlo contra la esquina de una mesa- así que ni tan accidente había sido

**-¿Te vas hacer el difícil Perry el espia?****1****-**

¿Apenas lo captaba? Se quedo mirándolo severamente "por supuesto que no te la voy a dejar fácil" podía reflejar con su mirada, al menos la que por unos momentos era decidida ya que de un de repente se había convertido en una nerviosa; ¿era normal que estuvieran mas cercas? Juraba que el espacio se cerraba cada vez mas apegándolo más contra el ¿se estaba volviendo loco? ¡¿Por qué se sentía cómodo y a la vez nervioso?! Sintió un pequeño cosquilleo recorrerle mientras que sentía su corazón acelerarse y su cara arder

**-Con que seguirás sin hablar ¿eh?- **de acuerdo, ese no era el hombre con un acento peculiar que conocía, era algo mas ¿seguro? ¿Atractivo? Esperen ¿atractivo? No acaba de pensar en eso ¿o sí? **–Será mejor que te convenza de una vez-**

Bien debía calmarse, debía respirar, debía…debía dejar sentir esas cosquillas que de la nada aparecían, estaba a punto de reclamar cuando el nerviosismo le empezó ah atacar ¿Qué le estaba haciendo Doofenshmirtz? Sintió algo caliente posarse cerca de sus labios, era un tacto incluso algo torpe; cuando reacciono se sintió hirviendo ¿Eso era un beso? ¡Era un beso! ¿Por qué lo estaba besando? Técnicamente aun no era en los labios, sus labios parecían aun no querer hablar pero era más que evidente que sus ojos pedían ayuda de aquella situación, si pudiere verse tal vez notaria sus mejillas ardiendo con un tono bastante llamativo

**-¿Piensas decirlo o no?-**

El no era quien debía disculparse, ¡él era quien salió lastimado! ¿Por qué debería pedir perdón? Si Heinz no lo hubiera aventado con esa brutalidad en ese instante no le dolería uno de sus costados del cuerpo, al menos el golpe no había sido tan fuerte; negó con la cabeza dando así a entender que no lo haría y ni pensaría hacerlo

Unos segundos de paz tal vez se había rendido, tal vez simplemente había aceptado que el tenia la culpa…tal vez no debía subestimarlo; tenía los ojos abiertos como platos mientras esta vez aseguraba que temblaba un poco "¿M-me está besando?" era lo único que se le venía a la cabeza, aunque era una pregunta algo tonta lo admitía, por supuesto que lo estaba besando y eso era…era…era algo que no tenia descripción alguna

Lo separo después de un rato, ni siquiera sabía por qué se había dejado hacer eso **–Tu ganas, ya lo siento, lo siento- **decía desesperad intentando conseguir su espacio **-¡solo no te acerques más!- **para ser alguien mayor lucia como un niño asustado

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del mayor, lo miro entre cerrando los ojos molesto, no pudo evitar gruñir aunque eso se acabo al saber que al fin era libre, después de esos momentos que lo empezaban a matar por dentro; suspiro sintiéndose un poco más calmado aunque aquella paz que apenas había durado se termino acabando con una risa que lo molesto aun mas

**-¡¿De qué te ríes?!- **grita casi hiperventilando, no se podía controlar por esos momentos

**-De nada importante- **por supuesto que lo era, sino no le interesaría tanto saber la respuesta

Aprovechando que aun tenían una considerable distancia lo tomo de los hombros fulminándolo con la mirada "¿En verdad quieres verme enojado?" podía reflejar incluso con una mueca que relució en sus labios, estaba a punto de darle un golpe si fuera necesario ¿Por qué le daba tanta importancia? Después recapacito un poco, sintió que se burlaba de el

"Habla ahora o tendrás un ojo morado" su mirada delato esa molestia que al menos trataba de bajar un poco un inútil intento después de todo

**-Nunca te había visto tan rojo Perry, pareces una luz roja como esas que venden para navidad-**

Bien era suficiente para él ese día, solo lo soltó caminando para salir de aquel edificio y aun conservar esa dignidad que aun sentía que estaba perdiendo, estaba entrenado para superar cualquier situación o al menos la mayoría ya que nadie le había demostrado que hacer cuando sucedía esto; tomo aire intentando relajar su corazón e tomar aire para calmarse al menos un poco "Heinz Doofenshmirtz….eres un" no podía concluir esa frase su mente en ese instante se encontraba en blanco

**-Hey ¿A dónde vas?- **escucha aquella pregunta pero sabía bien que ni siquiera debía contestar aquello **-¿Tan malo soy besando?-**

Rodo los ojos divertido, disimuladamente le dio una mirada rápida ¿Qué había sucedido ahí? El no era fácil de derrumbarse ni siquiera de que supieran que es lo que pensaba, pero por alguna razón el sabia como leer lo que pasaba con tan solo verlo a los ojos, salió de ahí al menos intentando parecer normal.

Mientras que nuestro científico sonrió victorioso, aun cuando Perry pareciera enojado sabía que no lo estaba, simplemente que estaba confundido y alegre, no eran necesario las palabras para entenderlo después de todo se había acostumbrado a leer en sus ojos lo que sucedía, incluso hasta lo que sentía e podía jurar que había una conexión entre ellos dos

Las palabras siempre sobraban….

* * *

**1 ****Perry el espía- ****_Bueno claro que debía cambiar el ornitorrinco por otra palabra ya que aquí Perry es humano por si no se han dado cuenta_**


	9. A soap opera and a kiss

**_Una telenovela y un beso_**

_Pero Fernando yo te amo ¿Por qué no me lo crees? Eres el único a quien amado_

_¿Cómo se que no mientes? Eres traicionera, y ahora dices que soy el único cuando has tenido ah alguien más en tu vida, solo vete y no vuelvas_

_Si quieres te lo puedo demostrar- la mujer avanza poco a poco hasta quedar frente a el_

_¿Cómo?- el hombre lo toma por los hombros mirándola directamente- ¿Cómo sabré que en verdad estas enamorada de mi Eleonora?_

_Así- se acerca acortando la distancia entre ellos_

**S**olo se empezó a escuchar un tipo de narrador, explicando lo felices que estarían unidos; que ese beso de Eleonora había hecho entender a Fernando que no mentía y cosas así, Perry solo los miraba algo asqueado no es porque la escena no fuera realmente asquerosa sino que era demasiado cursi para el aun no entendía como Doofenshmirtz lo había convencido para verla con él, solo miro a su compañero que parecía embobado con la escena

**-¿No es lindo Perry el humano?- **

Desde que se había convertido en humano siempre le decía así ya que sabía que era una costumbre para quien con aquella bata parecía farmacéutico; se hundió en hombros como si fuera un niño pequeño el cual no tenía idea de que responder, tenía sus partes buenas y sus partes malas más que nada la mayoría fue cursi algo que él no le agradaba bastante ¿Qué tenia de malo ahorrarse tanto romanticismo e ir al grano? Bueno existían algunos casos donde eran buenos pero en las telenovelas o películas casi siempre exageraban todo eso

**-Sabes eres humano, podrías hablar en vez de hacer los gestos de cuando eras un ornitorrinco-**

Rodo los ojos, era verdad podía hablar no había salido mudo pero preferiría no hablar ya que le disfrutaba estar en silencio, lo miro de reojo aun haciendo el mismo gesto de que le daba igual, solo vio como el otro hacia un gesto serio

**-Bueno tal vez es algo cursi, pero dicen que un beso de verdad no se olvida-** se sintió extrañado al decir eso, solo que coincidentemente lo escucho por la radio **–dicen que es mucho mejor que aparearse-**

Lo miro con duda, poniendo su cabeza inclinada hacia la izquierda **–Y ¿eso es verdad?-** pregunta curioso, desde que es humano le llaman bastante cosas y como el se había ofrecido a explicárselas no le daba tanta pena preguntar a veces

**-No lo recuerdo, hace mucho que no salgo con alguien y también tengo tiempo de que me divorcie así que ni idea-** admite mientras se rasca la barbilla para luego toparse con los ojos cafés de Perry **–Y tu…¿has dado tu primer beso?-** ahora el curioso era el

Negó con la cabeza ya que su trabajo lo mantenía ocupado y más ahora que era humano le daban misiones un poco más difíciles ya que después de todo de alguna manera sacaron ventaja de todo eso, suspiro mirándolo aun no sabía el por qué pero le alegraba verlo; estaba seguro que esos momentos de paz le parecían eterno algo que agradecía de alguna forma ya que después de todo, le agradaba estar ahí

**-Y ¿no te gustaría dar un beso?-**

Esa pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa, se quedo mirando al techo pensando un poco **-¿supongo?-** no sonaba bastante seguro de ello

**-¿Supones?-** dice divertido **– ¿será acaso que tienes miedo?-** lo decía mas como afirmación que como pregunta

**-Claro que no tengo miedo-** dijo haciendo una mueca, cuando se volvió humano le llego el orgullo y era uno bastante fuerte **–solo que ¿a quién se lo daría? No tengo novia y cosas por el estilo-**

**-Fácil-** no sabía el porqué diría eso pero ya estaba formado en su boca **–yo podría dártelo-** y cuando se percato se quedo estático -¿lo dije en alto?- pregunta casi sin voz

Asintió levemente sintiendo su rostro arder un poco, tuvo que desviar la mirada ya que se había apenado de algún modo ¿Qué clase de propuesta es esa? Digo ¿no era raro que te propusieran un beso de la nada?, lo miro de reojo con cuidado viendo que parecía que tampoco se animaría a decir palabra alguna

**-¿Por qué te gustaría darme un beso?- **pregunta directamente mientras al menos se digna a mirar hacia el pero con la cabeza agachada aun sentía su cara arder y no quería que lo vieran así de raro

**-Bueno estamos en la misma situación de querer comprobarlo ¿no?- **una mala excusa lo sabía, pero la era la única que se le ocurría

Solo atino ah asentir mientras sentía que le levantaban de la barbilla para que sus ojos se encontraran, estuvo un poco nervioso pero solo alcanzo a mirar hacia otro lado ¿en verdad aceptaría? Sabia la respuesta, aunque no le gustara era algo que probaría después de todo no era malo ¿verdad?

**-Creo- **dice igual inseguro de aquello **– ¿no sucederá nada malo?- **era solo un poco desconfiado y ya

**-¿Cuándo sale algo mal conmigo?- **antes de que el otro pudiera contestar lo interrumpió **–mejor no me respondas y solo cierra los ojos te parece-**

Dudo un poco hasta que dio un suspiro obedeciendo, juraba que si algo malo pasaba le golpearía la nariz o mejor aún se la quebraría

Un tacto que al inicio parecía ser penoso se convirtió en algo más confiado e insistente haciendo que de alguna forma respondiera, tenía tantas ganas de golpearse así mismo al darse cuenta que se sentía de alguna forma bien, que se sentía realmente genial besarlo ¿Por qué rayos pensaba eso? Se separo casi sin aire no porque la necesitara sino porque estaba hiperventilando al percatarse de lo que había hecho

**-Bien ahora sabes cómo se siente un beso, solo te faltaría aparearte para compararlos-**

Se puso demasiado rojo y se levanto del sofá para apuntarlo de forma acusadora **–ni creas que lo hare contigo- **grita a todo pulmón como si se le ocurriera también ofrecérsele aquello

**-Yo jamás me ofrecí para ello- **en vez de darle pena por alguna razón le provoco risa **–a no ser que tú quieras- **lo molesta levantándose para agarrarlo

**-Heinz Doofenshmirtz maldito pervertido- **grita aun mas colorido soltando un golpe justamente como lo pensó, en la nariz

Se cubrió la nariz, aun a pesar del dolor no podía evitar soltar unas carcajadas **–el pervertido eres tu ¿Quién te dijo que era voluntario para lo segundo?- **solo retrocedió al ver que este lo miraba de forma asesina

Y ahí empezó una persecución donde nuestro malvado favorito huía de su ahora amigo quien parecía molesto por ello, todo por un beso simplemente era un beso…bueno la cosa tomo otro asunto después de eso pero todo lo que llegaron fue a un beso aunque bien sabia que lo segundo que Perry mal entendió se le quedo en la cabeza, todo eso por un simple beso y una telenovela barata

* * *

**Plushy-rocket: ****_Ahm pues en primera gracias por leer estas historias -que no ah actualizado pero ya se pondrá al corriente- y si pienso lo mismo de Doof con esas situaciones aunque cuando Perry aprenda del juego sucio van andar empate, y en serio gracias por leer ya que también leo el tuyo pero creo que no te deje review culpa que no tenia mi cuenta abierta y soy medio olvidadiza con eso xD pero espero seguir viéndote por los reviews_**

**Lo del beso si lo escuche una vez en la radio, que el primer beso se sentía mejor que la primera vez -a ver si entienden lo ultimo- así que no se, me gusto guiarme en eso aun cuando ya tenia preparado el capitulo de forma diferente pero me gusto esta version**


End file.
